


The perfect poem for the night

by Moon_Fairy95



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Late at Night, Love Poems, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Fairy95/pseuds/Moon_Fairy95
Summary: This isn't any story about fandoms or ships. It's just something I wrote a few days ago and I felt like posting it. Please enjoy it!!





	The perfect poem for the night

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't any story about fandoms or ships. It's just something I wrote a few days ago and I felt like posting it. Please enjoy it!!

Isn’t it beautiful how pain can be transformed into beautiful stories? Hide the pain and fear behind some pretty worked sentences. How the author can make such as impressive works. Twisted minds and fears come out at night just to be written down in a sheet of paper, to be remembered once the sun rises. Unknown emotions the writer feels when the moon is up in the sky, odd desires or unpleasant thoughts.  
It’s beautiful how the night can make someone feel so special, so loved, so wanted. But at the same time, loneliness. How many secrets does the night hide? How many conversations do the star hold? I wonder how many situations had the moon witnessed.  
Are you afraid of the night? You don’t have to worry about ghosts or zombies, they are not real. However, the human brain should be feared at night, shouldn’t it? The weirdest thoughts come up at midnight but fade away at dawn.  
The things I would give up to just be able to stay awake all night, I wouldn’t think it twice. I wish I could stay up all night and stare at the sky or listen to the beauty of the silence, so calm and peaceful it makes you want to remain quiet forever. And then, the moon hides once again to let its place to the sun. The birds begin to chirp playfully and human life starts again, you cannot be yourself and you just have to wait to the next night to feel again.


End file.
